


Overheard

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are roommates. Adrien overhears some odd sounds from Marinette's room.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 81
Kudos: 577





	1. Chapter 1

Every Thursday morning, from 9 AM to 11:30 AM, Marinette had the apartment to herself. Nino’s study group collided with Alya’s job which overlapped with Adrien’s classes. So Marinette was totally alone, and she always used this time for some personal stress relief.

She felt good, having her personal time fit in neatly into her schedule, knowledge that no matter what happened over the rest of the week, she’d have a couple hours every Thursday to release all her tension. Her battery-powered Lucky Charm was perfect for it.

This particular Thursday, she didn’t think anything of going about her routine as normal.

She didn’t know that in the next room over, Adrien had overslept.

**

Adrien had missed his first class of the day, so decided to take some time to study before heading to his second. He was sitting in bed, textbook on his lap, when he heard a strange soft sound from the other side of the wall—some sort of buzzing?

He listened, curious, as the buzzing became muted, then, soft whimpering moans.

_Oh_.

He got up to grab some headphones, keeping quiet so he wouldn’t disturb his shy roommate, when he heard a different sound.

“Oh, _Adrien…_ ”

He froze, thinking he must have been hearing things.

“ _Yes,_ fuck, Adrien!”

He was definitely not going to think about what was happening in the next room. He was not going to think about his (admittedly cute) best friend with her legs spread, a toy buried in her—

He was _not thinking it_ , like he wasn’t palming his cock through his pants.

Marinette was saying his name. She was getting off while thinking about him. Was she imagining him kneeling over her, kissing her neck, her breast, while his hands were on her hips, holding her so that he could—

Adrien had to stop thinking at all. He leaned against the wall, pants down around his knees, as he kept listening to Marinette’s moans, his mind flooded with images of her, her smile, her lips, her mouth on his cock maybe…

“Oh god, _Adrien!_ ”

He imagined her body, warm against his, _wanting_ him, and he came. He leaned back against the wall, breathing hard as he surveyed the mess coating his cock. He pulled up his pants and walked out to grab a towel from the bathroom, but when he opened his door, he heard a small shriek from Marinette’s room.

Her door cracked open, and she peeked out, her face flushed, startled, _beautiful_. “Uh…hi,” she said. “You, uh—you didn’t hear anything weird, right?”

Adrien couldn’t help but blush, bright red as he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head. “I, uh—sorry.”

She let out a sound much like a squeak before slamming the door shut.

**

Marinette spent the next week completely avoiding Adrien. If she was sitting in the common areas of the apartment, she’d find an excuse to leave as soon as he entered the room.

Adrien realized pretty quickly that he genuinely missed talking to his friend. And more than that, he missed her cute little habits, like how she scrunched up her nose when she didn’t like something, or the small butt wiggle she did when she was happy.

He couldn’t get Marinette _off_ his mind. Every time he had a moment to think, he was thinking about her, imagining—what if he went into her room and kissed her senseless, pinned her to her bed and touched her until she was making those moans again?

Not that he ever would do that. Not unless he knew she wanted it, and just because she thought about it once didn’t mean anything.

Adrien knew he was a bit of a romantic, but he wasn’t going to fall in love with his best friend. It was just curiosity, that’s all.

Then, one evening as the two were alone in the apartment, Adrien left his bedroom just as Marinette left the bathroom after a shower. She was wrapped in just a towel, her hair hanging loose and wet over her shoulders. He watched as a bead of water ran down her collarbone and disappeared into the terrycloth.

“U-um, excuse me,” she said softly, darting past him to her bedroom.

Adrien knew he was a pervert, but he couldn’t do anything besides stand there and gape as he watched the edge of the towel just barely covering her thighs as she slammed the door.

He had to do _something_ to make her feel comfortable around him again.

**

Marinette went about her typical after shower routine, dressing herself in a fluffy robe and working on drying her hair, when a knock came at her bedroom door.

She knew who it was before she opened the door. She knew she’d been weird around Adrien for a while since he _heard her masturbating, what a disaster!_ But they did have to talk if they were going to keep being friends.

“Hey,” he greeted her with an awkward smile, leaning against the doorframe. The way his hair fell into his eyes, the way he looked wearing just sweatpants loosely hanging from his hips, it was definitely going to feature in her next private session.

“Hey,” she replied softly. “I—”

“I’m sorry,” he blurted. “I didn’t mean to listen to you, or make anything weird.”

“I-it’s okay, I thought I was alone, I shouldn’t have been so loud--”

“I should have let you know I was there earlier—"

“I should’ve checked that the place was empty—”

“Maybe we should make it even?” Adrien asked, making Marinette just gape at him, unable to say another word. “I mean, since I kind of…spied on you, you could watch me—uh, you know. If you want.”

“Watch you?” she asked. “Um, you mean…?”

His cheeks flamed red. “Sorry! That’s—that was weird, wasn’t it? I mean, if you _want_ to, it’s cool, I’ll do it, but uh—you can forget I said anything.”

She tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth. So instead, she opened her door wider and nodded in the direction of her bed.

“R-right now?” Adrien asked.

“If that’s okay with you?” Marinette bit her lip, trying not to overthink the situation. If she thought too hard, she’d turn down his offer. To let her see his dick.

No fucking way was she turning that down.

“Yeah, now’s good,” he said, his smile widening. He walked into her room and stood by her bed. “So should I just—”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“O-okay,” he said.

She shut the door, and he pushed his pants down, letting them fall to his ankles. He was already hard, and she couldn’t help but stare.

“Oh, _wow_ ,” she muttered, before turning pink once she realized the words had left her mouth.

Adrien just smiled at her. “Glad to know it’s not too weird looking.” He sat on the edge of her bed, his bare ass on her _sheets_ , and wrapped his hand around his cock, letting out a soft sigh as he touched himself.

Marinette sat cross-legged on the other side of the bed, arranging her robe so it fell between her legs, obscuring her own nudity as she watched Adrien.

He slowly slid his hand up and down his cock, occasionally swiping his thumb over the head. He groaned softly, his eyes closing.

As she watched, felt a familiar ache between her thigh as she watched him. She shifted, spreading her legs apart, moving the robe out of the way so she could run her fingers along her pussy, softly dipping her middle finger inside.

“Ma—Marinette?” he asked, moving his own hand a little faster as his gaze slid lower.

“Y-you didn’t get to _see_ anything, so this is just fair, right?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Yeah— _fuck_ , Marinette…”

She whimpered, pushing a second finger inside herself. “A-Adrien…”

A silence fell between them, the room full of only their moans and the sound of skin against skin. They watched each other, Adrien rapidly pumping his cock while Marinette fucked herself with her fingers.

He came first, spilling onto his hand. He took a moment to breathe hard before he reached for a tissue to clean himself up.

“ _Oh_ ,” Marinette murmured. “That was…wow.”

He gave her a small smile. “Uh, did you…?”

She seemed to suddenly realize her fingers were still inside herself, and she quickly withdrew them, wiping her hand on her robe. “It’s okay. I’ll just…later.”

“Did—do you want some help?”

She answered before letting herself think. “ _Please_.”

He moved quickly, shifting himself so he was sitting on the bed right in front of her. His hand reached out and touched her thigh, his fingers stroking her soft ( _so soft_ ) skin. “What do you want me to do?”

She put her hand on his wrist, guiding his hand up her leg, until his fingers were just brushing against her pussy. He stayed still, unsure and afraid of upsetting her, as she gently pressed on his fingers, pushing one _inside_ her, and one against her clit. “Just—just like that.”

She was warm and wet, and she trembled every millimeter he moved his fingers. He stroked slowly, shifting his hand so two fingers were in her and his thumb pressed against her clit. He watched her closely, carefully judging her reaction.

As the pad of his thumb rubbed her clit, she moaned, her eyes closing and her head leaning back. “M-more of that, please…”

He obliged, teasing the small nub as his fingers slid in and out of her. She suddenly leaned forward, clinging to him and resting her head on his shoulder. This meant the angle changed, and his fingers were deeper in her.

“ _Adrien!_ ” she cried, rolling her hips, fucking herself on his hand. “Faster, more, _please Adrien_ …”

He kept his fingers moving, watching as Marinette writhed against him, feeling her lips against his shoulder as she whimpered and moaned into his skin. Her arms were loosely around him, her hands clinging to his forearms, her still-damp hair dripping cold droplets onto his torso.

She tensed suddenly, her body going still before trembling, a rush of fluid flooding his fingers as she _screamed_ his name, grinding her pussy against his hand. She stayed leaning against him for a moment, then leaned backwards, shifting so he could free his hand.

He stared at the wetness that coated his fingers, and before he knew what he was doing, he had his hand in his mouth, licking himself clean.

(Marinette tasted so _good_.)

She made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a cry, adjusting her robe to cover herself again and hanging her head, cheeks burning.

“I’ll, uh—I should go back to my room,” he said, standing and grabbing his pants.

“Adrien?”

He stopped to look at her. She was still blushing, but also smiling.

“N-next time, I need to touch you. To make it even.”

He swallowed hard, fighting the urge to climb back on the bed with her, kiss her until next time was right now. “Sure,” he said, grinning. “Next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have been working on literally any of my other long lasting fics but nooo this one just had to grab me

“Okay, something’s different between you and Adrien,” Alya said, confronting her friend as they headed to classes together. “What happened to make him stare at you all the time?”

Marinette gave her a sheepish grin. “Well, uh, it’s a long story?”

“Then give me the short one.”

Marinette just sighed before leaning close and saying softly, “We sort of…masturbated together. A-and he fingered me.”

“About time!” Alya said, holding her hand up for a high-five. “So how was it?”

“So, so good,” she replied with a dreamy sigh. “And I might have offered to give him a handjob, uh, ‘next time’?”

“Wait,” Alya said, suddenly stopping in her tracks. “You did tell him you like him, right? You didn’t just jump straight to the sex stuff?”

Marinette groaned and brought her hands up to cover her now-red face.

“Girl.”

“It all happened so suddenly! I was just going with the flow…”

“All right,” she said with a sigh. “So, I’m gonna make sure Nino and I are out tonight, so you _have_ to talk to him, okay?”

“I will, but—Alya?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you give a handjob?”

**

Adrien was studying later that night when a knock came at the door to his room. He opened it to find Marinette, her hair down, wearing a short blue shirt dress. She smiled, and he couldn’t tell if she was wearing makeup or if her lips always seemed that inviting.

“We’ve got the place to ourselves,” she said. “Do—did you want to, um, round two?” Her cheeks were pink and she was _adorable_.

“Yeah,” he said, opening the door wider. “Yeah, if you still want to.”

She smiled and stepped close to him as she entered the room, murmuring with uncharacteristic boldness, “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

He shut the door before eagerly stripping off his shirt and pants, down to only his boxers by the time Marinette turned back around.

She smiled and started to unbutton her dress, slowly revealing her skin.

“Do you, uh,” Adrien started to ask, “can I help you? With that?”

She took a small step toward him, gently grabbing his hands and bringing them to the buttons of her dress. As he undid them, he realized she was wearing _nothing_ underneath.

She smiled at him, and he wanted to kiss her. Was that okay? Would that be crossing a line? He leaned close as the dress slipped off her shoulders, down to reveal her breasts. His lips hovered near hers before he ducked his head to kiss her neck, his hands leaving the buttons of her dress to cup her breasts, his fingers gently stroking her soft skin.

Marinette gasped, pressing herself into his touch. He gently pulled her towards his bed so he could sit and move his kisses lower, capturing the bud of her breast between his lips as he continued unbuttoning the rest of her dress. It fell off of her, leaving her completely nude in his arms.

“Adrien,” she murmured, moving close so she was practically straddling him. His hands fell to grip her ass, holding her body tight against him as he kissed, licked, gently sucked at her breasts, covering every centimeter of skin with his lips.

She moaned, her hips inadvertently rolling, grinding against his lap. The sudden contact, the _heat_ sparking through the thin cotton of his boxers, made them both freeze, locking eyes.

“Adrien,” she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as she _deliberately_ moved her hips again. He felt a little patch of wetness spread on his boxers as he leaned close to her, lips just barely brushing hers.

She suddenly moved back, standing beside his bed as her cheeks flamed red. God, he wanted her. He settled for reaching for her hand, gently holding her fingers against his.

“I-I’m supposed to give you a…yeah?” she said. “Let’s just—let’s focus on that.”

He would settle for blue balls for eternity if it meant making her comfortable, but the idea of her soft hands on him was much more appealing. “Sure,” he said, briefly standing to remove his boxers before sitting back on the bed, nude and erect.

She sat cross-legged beside him, hesitantly moving her hand to his cock. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft, and was rewarded with a soft groan from him.

Her hands were softer than he’d imagined, gripping his cock just right as her touch slid up and down his shaft. He shut his eyes, letting himself ignore everything but the feeling of Marinette touching him, the way her fingers spread along his length, the way her thumb pressed gently into the underside…

She swiped her thumb over the tip, catching some pre-cum, and he cried out, “ _Marinette!”_

The sound had her moving her hand faster, moving her other hand over to cup around the tip of his cock, his pre-cum spreading on her fingers, providing some _wonderful_ lubrication. He opened his eyes to look at her, seeing her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated, her whole body bouncing slightly with the rhythm she put into her stroking.

His hips snapped up to meet her hand, and she gave a small, surprised gasp. Those beautiful lips forming a perfect O, the soft fingers milking his cock, the whole sexy scenario sent him over the edge. He groaned, one hand holding onto her arm gently as he came, cum shooting in a small arc from the tip of his cock, coating Marinette’s hand.

She gave a small smile, then brought her hand up to her mouth and curiously licked. She extended one finger and pushed it into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing slightly as she sucked it clean.

Adrien couldn’t just _watch_ her be this adorable and sexy. He leaned towards her, his hands on her arms holding her tight, and kissed her. She gave a soft squeak of surprise as his lips met hers, but she _kissed him back_ , moving her arms around him and pulling him even closer.

He relished in the feeling of her mouth on his, as he alternated between small pecks against her lips and deep kisses that had his tongue against hers. She tasted like vanilla and strawberries, and he couldn’t get enough.

“Adrien,” she murmured against his lips, and only then did he notice that he’d pressed her against his mattress. He pulled back to take in the sight of her, hair spread around her head, kiss bruised lips, sapphire eyes that gazed back at him half-lidded with lust.

“ _Fuck_ , Marinette,” he groaned, kissing her again as his hands slid down her body, feeling her breasts, the smooth skin of her stomach, her hips perfect for gripping, until his fingers were between her legs, teasing at her slit.

“A-Adrien, _please!_ ”

He pushed two fingers inside her, gently pumping them into her as he kissed her neck, down to her breasts. He caught her nipple between his teeth for just a moment before releasing her and trailing his kisses lower.

He kissed her stomach, then lower, _lower_ , until his lips were at her pussy. He used his thumb to find her clit before catching the bundle of nerves in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it.

“ _Adrien!_ ” Marinette screamed, her hips rising off he bed to meet his mouth. He licked broad stripes across her pussy, dipping his tongue inside of her before capturing her clit again and softly sucking. The whole time, his fingers were fucking her, keeping a steady rhythm that had her panting in pleasure.

She tasted good, and he couldn’t get enough of her as he buried his face in her cunt, his senses full of _Marinette_ as he fucked her with his hand and his tongue, listening to her beautiful moans crescendo as her body started to tremble and she cried out his name again. Her taste flooded his tongue, and he drank her in like he was a man dying of thirst.

He lifted his head from between her legs, eyes meeting hers, and he grinned. He couldn’t help being proud of himself when the evidence of how well he’d done was dripping from his chin.

“Adrien,” she said softly. “I think…we should talk about what this is.”

He felt cold suddenly. Did she not want to keep doing this? Had he crossed a line by kissing her? She seemed to like it, but the feeling that he did something _wrong_ wrapped around his thoughts, suffocating all logic.

“You’re one of my best friends,” he said. “I really—I don’t want anything to change.”

He couldn’t tell what that expression on her face meant. “That’s—okay,” she said. “So that makes us, uh…friends with benefits?”

“Yeah,” he said with a grin. “That sounds good to me.” He’d agree to anything if it meant kissing her, touching her more. He couldn’t lose his friendship with her.

“If anything changes, though, we have to talk to each other,” Marinette said, suddenly serious. “Like—if one of us starts dating someone, or anything like that. But otherwise, I _really_ don’t want to stop doing this either.”

He forced the smile to stay on his face, ignoring the pang he felt at the idea of her dating someone. He wasn’t going to lose his friend.

Marinette smiled again, that seductive look that had his cock stirring back to life. “Anyways, if we’re not stopping—you made us not even again. I need to fix that.” She licked her lips as she glanced down at his cock.

“Right now?” Adrien asked. “Because—uh, yeah. Now is good.”

It was _very_ good.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are they at it again?”

Alya didn’t look up from her textbook. Five minutes ago she’d heard Adrien’s bedroom door slam, then muffled groans of Marinette’s name could be heard through the apartment. “Yep.”

Nino sighed as he sat on the couch beside his girlfriend. “Do they even know they’re that loud?”

“I don’t think they care,” she replied. “It’s been six years of tension at this point, I’m just glad they’re getting it out.”

“Think they’ll behave themselves for movie night?”

“They better.”

**

Marinette and Adrien emerged from his bedroom hours later, each stopping to take a shower (separately, much to Alya’s relief) before they met in the common area to watch a movie with their friends.

“Seems like you two had a fun afternoon,” Alya commented as she connected her phone to the TV to stream the movie. “So what do you want? Whispers of My Leader or is Marinette finally able to handle _The Crypt_?” She purposely put on a ‘spooky’ voice to announce the second title.

“Alyaaaa,” Marinette whined. “You know I hate scary movies!”

“Don’t worry, Princess,” Adrien said, sitting beside her and covering her with a blanket. “I’ll protect you.”

Nino and Alya had a brief conversation with just their expressions.

_He called her **Princess**._

_Babe, calm down, we were that bad when we started dating._

_They’re not dating!_

_I just want to watch the goddamn movie Lahiffe!_

“The Crypt it is!” Alya announced, pressing play on her phone before settling in beside Nino.

Not ten minutes into the movie, Marinette was hiding her face under the blanket, snuggled tightly against Adrien’s side. She wasn’t paying any attention to the movie, instead focusing on the feel of Adrien’s arm around her shoulders and his chest beneath her splayed hand, gently rising and falling as he breathed.

She was in absolute _heaven_ , finally close to Adrien like she’d wanted. True, it wasn’t exactly the way she imagined, but if her teenage self could see her now, cuddled in his embrace after having given him a pretty damn good blowjob, she’d pass out. This was what she _had_ , and she was determined to not waste it by worrying about what she _didn’t_.

She peeked out of the blanket at the screen. Some girl was running away from the monster, her shirt far too thin for the scenario as her nipples were uncomfortably obvious on camera. Marinette glanced up, curious about Adrien’s reaction, only to find him looking back down at her.

“Are you okay?” he murmured.

She smiled. “I’m fine,” she replied, shifting to rest her head on his chest.

This was fine.

**

Adrien had a long day, and was looking forward to relaxing with some mindless TV after class.

But as he walked back to the apartment, he got a text message from Marinette.

**Princess:** _coming home soon? A & N are out ;)_

He walked faster.

When he entered the apartment and dropped his stuff by the door, he heard a sultry voice from his room, “Oh, Adrien…”

He was already stripping his clothes off as he walked to his room, so he was down to his briefs by the time he was greeted by Marinette leaning against his doorframe, wearing just a red bra and panties, her hair down and loose around her shoulders.

“Hey hot stuff,” she said. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Hi,” he responded, his voice hoarse. He stepped towards her and gently grabbed her hand to pull her body close to his, tilting his head down to kiss her fiercely.

He moved his hands to her ass, supporting her as he lifted her off the floor to carry her to his bed. She made a squeak of surprise before laughing and wrapping her legs around his waist. He sat on the edge of the bed, settling her in his lap as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“God, I love—” _You_ , his mind finished, unbidden. “I love touching you,” he said.

She wriggled her hips, grinding herself against his lap. “Then touch me more.”

He was happy to comply, his hands on her waist, feeling the smooth skin below his fingertips as he kissed her, trailing his lips down her neck, stopping to suck at the pulse point at the juncture of her shoulder. She moaned and rolled her hips, providing delicious friction against his cock.

“ _Adrien_ ,” she groaned her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he bent his head lower, kissing between the valley of her breasts before poking out his tongue to taste her just above where the bra rested.

Marinette reached behind herself to unhook her bra, tossing it to the side as Adrien cupped her breasts in his hands. Her hips kept moving, rocking against him. He could feel the heat and wetness from her as his cock strained to push through his underwear.

He kissed her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and gently sucking. He teased the other with one hand, the other resting on her hip still.

“A-Adrien, _please_ ,” she panted, her hands covering his. “ _More_.” She moved the hand on her hip to between her legs, guiding his fingers beneath her panties. He took the cue to slid his fingers against her pussy, finding her clit and rubbing in time with her hips canting against his.

She moaned, her head tossing back and her hips moving even faster before he felt a rush of wetness against his fingers, soaking through her underwear. As she breathed hard, coming down from her orgasmic high, Adrien pulled back his hand, bringing his fingers up to his mouth.

She just smiled at him before leaning forward, her tongue darting out to clean herself off of his hand. She took his fingers between her lips, sucking softly, her tongue swirling around his digits in a way that had his cock aching to be in her hands, or her mouth, or her—

“Marinette,” he murmured, kissing her lips softly. “I want you.”

Her eyes widened. “D-do you mean…?”

“I mean, yeah, if you want to…”

She cupped his face in her hands before kissing him again, a sweet, tender kiss that felt _different_ for reasons he couldn’t fully explain.

“I—no,” she said. “I’m—it’s really silly, but I…well, I’ve never done that before. And I always thought my first time would be with…someone I was actually dating.”

“That’s not silly,” he replied. “And I understand.”

She gave him a wicked smile. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to just leave you hanging, though.” She moved off of his lap so she was kneeling in front of him, then put her finger on the tip of his cock, still straining against his underwear. “You should take these off.”

He hurried to yank off the briefs, letting his cock spring free. Marinette smiled before leaning forward and licking along the shaft, holding his cock in her hand before she wrapped her lips around the tip.

“ _Fuck_ , Marinette,” he groaned, fighting the urge to thrust into her throat. “You’re amazing.”

She smiled around his cock and gave a happy hum. She bobbed her head around the tip of his cock, her hand covering what her mouth didn’t reach, moving in tandem to create a constant motion around him. Her tongue flicked at the head, teasing him even more. She glanced up at him, her eyes meeting his as her cheeks hollowed around his cock.

He came suddenly, the orgasm surprising even him, making him slump back against the mattress as his cum hit Marinette’s throat. She gave his cock a few more small licks, cleaning it completely before moving to sit beside him on the bed.

She licked her lips innocently, and Adrien couldn’t stop himself from practically pouncing on her, kissing her and pressing her back against the mattress. She giggled and smiled at him, her eyes looking at him with something that made him want to hold her close and never let her go.

She wasn’t just a friend.

“I—I don’t think I can do this anymore,” he said suddenly.

Her smile fell. “Wh-what?”

“Friends with benefits,” he replied, moving back to let her sit up. She crossed her arms over her chest, and wouldn’t look at him. “I—fuck, I’m saying this all wrong. Marinette—”

“It’s okay,” she said softly, still not looking towards him. “It’s—I’ll just go back to my room now. We don’t have to do this again.”

“Marinette!”

She could move remarkably fast when she wanted to. She grabbed her bra and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun


	4. Chapter 4

How could she be so stupid?

Marinette shut her bedroom door behind her and dropped facedown onto her bed as the tears started to come. She _knew_ there weren’t supposed to be emotions involved. She knew that Adrien didn’t feel the same way about her. But at the same time—she didn’t expect it to stop.

As she sobbed, a knock came at the door.

“Marinette,” Adrien called from the other side. “Please, can we talk about this?”

No. He’d made it _very_ clear where he stood, and she didn’t want to be reminded of that reality right now.

“I don’t—I don’t want to lose you,” he said. “You mean so much to me.”

Then why did he casually rip out her heart?

“Princess, _please_.”

She couldn’t listen. She couldn’t hear that nickname again. She stood and opened the door just a crack, wide enough she could say, “Go away.”

“Marinette?”

“I can’t—not now. Leave me alone.” She closed the door before she could see his face.

If she had looked, she would have noticed that his cheeks were also wet, his eyes red.

He sent a quick text to his father’s secretary, letting her know that he’d be staying at the house for a night. His father probably wouldn’t even notice he was there. He packed a spare set of clothes in a bag before heading out.

As he passed Marinette’s room, he paused, ready to knock on her door, but instead left without saying a word.

**

“I’m going to kill him.”

Nino sighed. “Als, don’t kill Adrien.”

“Do you not see how upset M is?” Alya asked, gesturing towards her best friend, who was working through a pint of ice cream, her eyes still red rimmed and puffy. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Look, you _know_ him,” Nino said. “You think he hurt her on purpose? Let me talk to the dude, okay?”

“It’s fine,” Marinette said, despondence clear in her voice. “Neither of you need to do anything. I’m the one who started this whole stupid thing in the first place.”

Alya sighed before sitting beside her. “You wanna watch some stupid movies and get your mind off of it?”

“Yes please.”

Nino watched the girls leave to pick out a movie, then pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Adrien.

**

The next day, Adrien returned to the apartment. He knew Nino was going to be there, and, more importantly, Alya _wasn’t_. He could either work everything out with Nino being the best mediator, or grab his textbooks before leaving again.

He hoped it was the first one.

“Hey bro,” Nino greeted him when he walked in the door. “You look like shit.”

Adrien just shrugged. “I slept like shit.”

“So what happened? ‘Nette was pretty upset, and Alya did the Alya thing and blamed you totally.”

Adrien took a seat beside his friend on the couch, idly watching the youtube video that was playing. “I fucked up. I told her I didn’t want to do this anymore. That’s not what I meant to say _at all_.”

“You probably shouldn’t have done anything to begin with,” Nino commented. At Adrien’s surprised glance, he added, “You and ‘Nette are both hopeless romantics. It’s not possible for you to sleep with her with no feelings involved.”

Adrien groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “Yeah. You’re right.”

“So what _did_ you want to say?” Nino paused the video to look directly at his friend. “Might do you some good to figure out the words before trying to talk to her again.”

(Neither of them noticed a door slowly opening down the hall.)

“I want to stop the friends with benefits thing because I don’t want to be just friends with her anymore,” Adrien said. “I was actually trying to ask her out.”

Nino snorted as he tried to hold back a laugh. “Yeah, you fucked that up pretty bad. You really want to date her?”

Adrien sighed, leaning back against the seat. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I hate that she’s hurt and it’s my fault. I just want to fix it, even if it means we just go back to being friends. I—I’m pretty sure I’m in love with her.”

“You are?”

The two men turned to look at the newcomer to the conversation. Marinette stood in the hall, still wearing her pajamas, her hair a ratted mess, her nose and cheeks blotched with red.

Adrien wanted to sweep her into his arms and kiss her until she smiled again, but he held himself back. Instead, he stood and walked towards her, keeping somewhat of a distance as she watched him warily. “Mari,” he murmured. “I’m so sorry…”

She took a half step back from him, her eyes narrowing.

“Do—do you want to go out tonight?” he asked. “A date? We can start over, maybe—do things right this time?”

It felt like an eternity passed before she answered. Nino unpaused his video to give them a semblance of privacy.

“I—yes,” she replied. “That—that sounds really nice.”

He grinned widely. “That’s great! I, uh—how’s six sound?”

She smiled, and she was infinitely more beautiful. “Six is perfect.”

**

Adrien could hear a lot of muffled conversation and giggling from Marinette’s room once Alya arrived home. He could have made out each word if he listened hard enough, but chose to ignore them. He focused instead on making sure he was ready—calling a restaurant for reservations, taking a long shower to make sure he looked his model best for her.

He was interrupted at one point by Alya asking if Marinette should dress up or not, but otherwise, he didn’t hear from them besides their voices halfway coming through the wall.

He messed with the buttons on his black button-down shirt, trying to get the right balance of composed and sexy, when he noticed it was almost time to meet her. He patted himself down, checking that he had his phone, wallet, and keys, before knocking on her bedroom door.

She opened the door and he lost the ability to form cohesive thoughts. She wore a blush pink dress with a deep neckline that was definitely going to be drawing his eye all night, and her hair was up in a bun with just one strand artfully hanging from her forehead. He wanted to push that stray strand away, cup her face in his hands, kiss her pink lips, and bring her back to his bedroom, dinner be damned.

Instead, he managed to clear his throat and say, “You…you’re beautiful, Princess.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, her cheeks turning as pink as her dress. “So, where are we going?”

**

Marinette had been on one hell of an emotional rollercoaster. First she thought Adrien wanted nothing to do with her, then he said he _loved_ her, and then—he took her on an amazing date. They went to dinner at one of Paris’s finest restaurants, and then walked along the Seine together, hand in hand as they talked and laughed, things finally easing between them.

Adrien stopped at a street vendor to buy a pink rose, which he tucked into Marinette’s hair. “There,” he murmured. “Almost as pretty as you.”

She sighed, smiling at him. “This has been amazing. Thank you.”

“Night’s not over yet,” he said with a grin.

“I think we should take things a bit slow,” she said, her smile faltering slightly. “I want to go back to how we were yesterday, but—I want to be _sure_ this time. I-is that okay?”

“Of course,” he said, his grin never falling. “I never want you to feel uncomfortable.”

She stepped close to him and hugged him tightly, tilting her head to rest against his shoulder.

“Mari?” Adrien asked softly.

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Marinette lifted her head to look at him. “ _Please_.”

Even though by that point he’d kissed her a thousand times, this kiss was one she would always remember.

**

When they arrived back at the apartment, Adrien had his arm around Marinette’s waist as they walked, his hand innocently resting at her hip. He walked with her till they reached their bedrooms, then he stepped apart from her.

Marinette couldn’t help the grin that crossed her face as he gently cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

“Good night, Princess,” he murmured.

As he stepped away, she said softly, “Adrien.”

“Yeah?”

She opened her bedroom door. “Night’s not over yet.”

He chuckled. “I definitely want to, but what about going slow?”

“We can behave ourselves long enough to watch a movie or something, right?”

**

No, they couldn’t.

They hadn’t even gotten through half an episode of The Office before Adrien had Marinette beneath him on the bed, his hands pushing up the skirt of her dress as his lips pressed hard to hers, smearing her lipstick. She was quickly unbuttoning his shirt, tugging on it to pull him closer against her.

His fingers reached her underwear, quickly pushing them aside so he could touch her, again wet and warm for him, but she grabbed his wrist and pushed him away.

“What is it?” he asked.

“This isn’t taking it slow,” she replied. “We can at least wait till the second date, right?”

He sat back, giving her space to move to a sitting position before he said, “Yeah. We can wait. But—that means you want a second date?”

“Of course I do,” she replied, smiling at him as she readjusted her dress. “I want to go on _so_ many dates with you. I—I want to be your girlfriend.”

“Then you’re my girlfriend, Princess.” He leaned close to kiss her again, but after a brief moment, she pushed him away.

“Don’t do that, or I’m not going to be able to say no to you anymore,” she said, though she smiled.

“I should go back to my room, then,” he said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” she said with a grin. “My Prince.”

He kissed her once more, a brief brush of lips, before he left to go to his room. Once there, he shoved off his pants before laying on his bed, teasing his cock with his hand.

Soon, he heard a soft buzzing sound on the other side of the wall, that same sound that started everything. He listened intently, this time feeling no shame in being the audience for the show she put on.

“Marinette,” he groaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock, imagining his fingers were hers. “Fuck, _Marinette_ …”

“Adrien,” she gasped in response, her voice sending sparks through him, even through the wall. “Oh, _Adrien!_ ”

This time, his fantasy of her was much more accurate, as he knew exactly how she tossed her head back when crying out his name, the way her skin flushed as she approached her climax.

“Ah! Adrien, _yes!_ ”

And, of course, the beautiful moans she made when she came.

God he loved that woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> One more chapter coming, sort of an epilogue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part that didn't fit in the story but I really wanted to write it anyways.

Dating Marinette made Adrien happier than he’d ever been.

He loved spending time with her, whether that time was just studying in the same room together, or his head between her legs, making her scream.

After about a week of nearly nonstop touching, they decided to tone down their physical activities. The fact that Alya and Nino pointed out how _loud_ they were definitely played a part in that.

So, Marinette and Alya had taken to organizing when each couple would have the apartment to themselves. The guys pretty much just let themselves go along for the ride.

When Adrien overheard the girls discussing schedules, he didn’t pay them too much mind. He did listen—he wanted to know when he should plan for a date.

“So you’ll make sure you two are out all night Friday?” Alya asked. “Because we aren’t planning on sleeping.”

Marinette laughed. “We’ll figure it out. You enjoy yourselves, I’m sure Maman and Papa won’t mind some visitors for the night.”

“M, how are you going to have any fun with him at your parents’ place?”

“It’ll be fine!”

“You’re still not sleeping with him, are you?” Alya asked.

Marinette was silent for a long moment before saying softly, “No, but I think I want to.”

“You can’t make that happen in your old twin bed, you know.”

At this point, Adrien chose to stop listening and instead start making some plans for Friday.

When Marinette did tell him, not long later, that they needed to clear the apartment that Friday, he just kissed her forehead and told her it would be fine.

**

They chose to go see a movie together, some action flick they’d both been wanting to see. Marinette wore a simple T-shirt and jeans, but Adrien thought she looked _stunning_.

They settled in to the movie, Marinette resting her head against Adrien’s shoulder. He couldn’t pay any attention to the plot, instead focusing on his beautiful girlfriend in his arms, distracted every time she laughed or gasped.

After the movie, Marinette turned to him with a sheepish grin and said, “So—I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this before, but, uh—we should probably crash with my parents tonight. Alya and Nino have, uh, plans.”

Adrien chuckled, drawing her close so he could kiss her. He would never get tired to the feel of her lips on his. “I might have heard you and Alya talking, and I made some calls.”

**

Marinette didn’t know what to think when Adrien brought her to a hotel room. It was modestly decorated with a beautiful view of the city, but—there was only one bed. She’d fallen asleep in Adrien’s bed before, but that was by accident. Planning it was something so different!

Adrien seemed to notice her hesitation, though, and said, “The couch pulls out into a second bed. I’ll sleep there if you’re uncomfortable. I’m not planning on anything, I swear. I just wanted a nice night with you.”

She smiled at him. “I think…I just want to kiss you now. And…we’ll see what happens.”

He moved an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” she replied softly. “Now, are you going to take your shirt off or do I need to do that for you?”

He chuckled and pulled away from her long enough to pull off his shirt, tossing it aside as he raised an eyebrow at her. She responded by tossing her own T-shirt to the side of the room, following it with her bra.

Adrien pulled his girlfriend close to him again, her breasts pressing against his chest as he bent his head to kiss her neck. He pulled back with a grin and murmured, “You know, we probably shouldn’t be wearing pants, either.”

“Obviously,” she said, giggling softly as she undid her jeans and slid them down her legs. She sat down on the edge of the bed in just her panties and leaned back, resting against the mattress.

Adrien was quick to follow suit in getting rid of his pants, shedding his boxers along with them. He knelt in front of her at the side of the bed and lightly kissed her knee before trailing kisses up her thigh.

“What are you doing?” she asked, sitting up so she could see him.

“Making my amazing girlfriend feel good,” he replied, before placing a kiss between her legs, against the cotton of her underwear. He pushed his face against her, nose pushing the underwear against her body as he pressed his tongue against her, the fabric soaking from his mouth and her arousal.

“Adrien,” she groaned. “Please don’t ruin another pair of panties.”

“If you insist,” he said, kissing along the crease of her leg, up to her hip. He used his tongue to lift the band of the underwear off her body before biting it, using his teeth the slide the garment down her leg.

“Oh, fuck, that’s hot,” she muttered, shivering slightly as his nose brushed the sole of her foot before he completely freed her of clothes.

“Only the best for my Princess,” he replied, kissing her leg again, making his way back to her pussy. He pressed his fingers against her folds, spreading her open so he could move his mouth to her clit, catching the small bundle of nerves between his lips and softly sucking.

“Mmnh,” she groaned, her hips bucking, pressing herself against his face. “Fuck, Adrien…”

He slid two fingers inside her, curling them against her walls as he flicked his tongue against her clit, hitting every spot that he knew would bring her to the edge.

“ _Adrien!_ ” she cried, her thighs trapping his head between her legs as he kept licking her through her orgasm. “Adrien, _god yes_ , love you…”

“I love you too,” he murmured, kissing her thigh before standing and moving to kneel over her on the ben. “I love you so much.”

She smiled, and gently pushed him to the side, turning with him so she was on top of him, straddling him. “My Prince…”

“You are so beautiful,” he said softly, letting himself drink in the sight of her body. He’d never get tired of seeing her like this.

She leaned forward to kiss him, and lowered her hips against his, her folds rubbing slick against his shaft, pressed up against his stomach. As they exchanged sweet, lazy kisses, her hips were rolling, grinding herself against him.

“Careful,” he murmured. “Unless you want it to slip in.”

She gave him a shy smile. “Maybe I do want that…”

“Marinette,” he said softly, reaching up to brush his fingers against her cheek. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she responded. “ _Yes_. I love you. I _want_ you.”

He gripped her hips, helping her move so that she could lower herself on his cock, watching her face tense for just a moment before she relaxed and moaned.

“So… _wow_ ,” she gasped. “Adrien…”

He rested his head on her shoulder, slowly thrusting into her, simultaneously enraptured by the feel of her, so _warmtightwet_ , and trying to pay attention to _anything_ else, so he would last long enough to enjoy this sweet torture, so _she_ would enjoy it as well.

“Fuck, Marinette,” he groaned. “I— _nngh, Marinette_ …”

She pulled back enough to look into his eyes, blue meeting green. “Don’t hold back,” she whispered. “Please, let me feel you…”

He didn’t need any more encouragement to snap his hips up, pressing his cock deep inside her before fucking her at a frantic pace, his own pleasure mounting quickly, almost too quickly, until—

“Oh, _Adrien!_ ”

He could _feel_ her orgasm, her walls fluttering around him, clenching him even tighter. He came not long after, kissing her fiercely as he did, letting all his senses be overwhelmed with her.

When they parted, breathless and smiling, Marinette murmured, “That was so much better than I could have imagined.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Marry me.”

“What?” she asked, laughing. “You can’t just marry someone because the sex was good.”

“What about because the sex was good and I love you?”

She sighed and snuggled against his side. “Fine, if we’re still together when we graduate, ask me then, okay?”

Adrien did.

Marinette said yes.


End file.
